Love will always come back
by Flamesofanangelwings
Summary: "YUMEMI!" A voice shouts inside her head, it sounded familiar but she didn't know why it did, she couldn't remeber... MXY Cover made by: ImberLapis
1. Prologue

Another war had just begin, when the king was about to marry the one who he had falling in love with the most, but it was ruined by the other kingdoms of the heavenly kingdoms. They weren't prepared for the battle and had lost so many of their own because of it, even the future queen was harmed at the sudden attack upon the Magical Kingdom, the wound she had gotten was so bad that her very life was fading away and fast, the king was beyond furious at this fact and at the fact his beloved queen was dying and he couldn't do nothing to stop it, all he could do was just hold her in his arms holding on to her tightly, he didn't want to lose another person he had loved ever again.

"My little dreamer, please don't leave me," he begged her in a whisper, he felt the tears well up in his eyes as he stared down at her beautiful face. She smiled up at him before putting a hand to his cheek, he nuzzled against that hand lovingly as soon as it touched his cheek.

"My lovely fury red knight, we will meet again... I... promise..." as she spoke these words her hand slowly fall back to ground with a thud. Something in him just broke and he let the tears finally fall from his eyes and down his face.

He put his right hand over her beautiful emerald eyes as to close them, and he gently took the ring he give her and put it on his own ring finger along with his own, so he would always have her beside him through his pain of losing her so soon. She was gone now, his heart felt like it had been ripped right of his chest, she was his entire world and the love of his life... He placed her gentle on to the ground and order his man to give her a proper bury before turning away to head into battle.

He was now filled with so much rage and wanted to destroy those who took her away from him. His wrath was well known across the heavenly lands and he destroyed everything in his way as well as destroying those who took away his beloved away from him, he was deemed way to dangerous to be left to wander around well his angry still controlled him. Even his own people were scared of him at that point and his wrath was to much for anyone to bare, no one actually thought that the king of the Magical Kingdom would end up completely like this, so all the other kingdoms of heavenly lands outside of his kingdom decided to seal everyone in his kingdom away including the king himself, so the enraged king would stop destroying everything in sight.

The downside to putting the seal on the whole entire kingdom kingdom was the fact that the ones who sealed them would die and would turn to dust no one had survived the sealing and those who were sealed up would end up become immortal. This was the end of the heavenly lands for everyone was now nether dead or sealed away...

 **Edited: 2/12/18**


	2. Chapter 1

" **YUMEMI**!"

A young beautiful girl with light brown hair and emerald colored eyes was startled awake by someone shouting out her name, that was literally the fifth time this week she had woken up to hearing her name being screamed out. When it first happened she had thought that someone was in her home, when she had searched around she had found no one in her home, it was strange and she had passed it off as a delusion that her mind just made up all on it's own. But now she thought differently because it just keep happening, but she refused to go to the 12th captain about it because she didn't want to be his test subject again like the first time she entered the court guard squads...

But since she was up she may as well get ready for her duties as squad ten's 3rd seat, she usually did all her work than she would do her lieutenants paperwork, since she didn't want her captain to be overloaded with the lieutenants work along with his own. Her captain was still very young though he was more mature than most but he had become a captain at his age and she admired that about him, he was also said by the other captains that he may even suppress the head captain one day, but since he hasn't completely matured his Bankai yet and he was still to young to do most things on his own, and also couldn't have the stress be put on him for having the Laziest lieutenant ever, she saw him like a little brother then her just her captain and would use Momo's nickname for him sometimes.

It still amazes her to no end to see his reaction to that simple thing for just a nickname, she let out a small giggle remembering when she first become part of her captains squad, Momo, who was the lieutenant for fifth squad, was there with her captain to greet her as his new 3rd seat, Momo had called him little Shiro when she was talking to him to him when she had arrived, it was very interesting to see him get all angry like that, it was actually quite funny. The lieutenant, Rangiku, didn't help matters much when she randomly joined them to greet her, she was super drunk and it had made him even more angry. She giggled at the memory as she stripped her Zanpakuto to her waist once she put on her soul rapper uniform, as soon as she left her home she heard that voice call her name again, she swore that she had heard this voice before but not really sure how she knew this voice so well though she didn't even know who it belonged to.

Her Zanpakuto was named Akuto, it was a pure light Zanpakuto and sometimes it would look like a lion in her mindscape and sometimes it would be a beautiful little butterfly. Her Zanpakuto was capable of doing many different things, she could use it to heal those in the midst of battle, their wounds would be gone in less than a matter of a minute and the other ability was still very unstable to use but was useful when her squad was was suddenly in danger by a hollow attack from all sides when her captain is out which was why she was placed in squad 10 instead of squad 4 and besides that her Zanpakuto would keep her warm from her captains ice ability that he couldn't really control very well if he was in raged or pissed off.

Squad 12's captain had also experimented on her by just telling her he could help her control her abilities but that was a complete lie... He had hurt her in his experiments and her captain was beyond furious about what the 12th had done to his 3rd seat but could do nothing about it until the head captain forbid the 12th from doing experiments on anyone that wasn't part of his own squad. She had spent so long in the squad 4 for a whole year just to recover from being experimented on, when she had to give papers to the squad 12 captain she would refuse to go even near him, she would give it to his lieutenant instead who was a lot more gentle with her than the captain was, because there was no way she was going near the 12 captain again not after what he had done to her.

She finally made it to her captains office and noticed he as well as Rangiku were waiting for her which was usual to see them waiting for her. She was really confused at why they would be waiting for her, were they going on a mission again and leaving her to do all the work of running the squad by herself again?

"Shiro-kun? Rangiku-chan? Are you leaving for another mission again?" she asked them, her captain got immediately pissed at the fact that she calling him Shiro again, while Rangiku laughed at his reaction.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you!" he growls lowly at her which just made her giggle at him.

"But it's fun to call you Shiro, little Shiro-kun!" she laughs softly as his face twisted with pure anger at the added 'little' before his nickname her and Momo kept calling him, he only let them get away with it because they were like sisters to him but it still ticked him off to no end when they called him that.

"Before I regret something, yes we are going to the Land of the Living all three of us, Captain Kuchiki will be taking care of all our duties while we are away, and since this is only your first time going there you have to stay close to me and Matsumoto when we go through the gate. Am I understood, Hidaka?" he stared at her pointedly, meaning he was serious about this.

"Yes, Captain!" she shouted, she felt excited to finally be able to go to the Land of the Living for the first time ever since she joined the squad, but her excitement didn't last very long because the same voice from earlier this morning called out to her again.

" **YUMEMI**!"

This time she had flinched from the voices sudden loud tone in volume, this time it was getting stronger and even louder for each time it had called out to her. This didn't go unnoticed by her captain and the lieutenant.

"Are you okay, Yumemi?" the lieutenant asked her worriedly, the lieutenant had always been a motherly figure to her since they meet even though the lieutenant was a drunk.

"To be completely honest, I don't really know, I have been hearing this voice for the past few days now and it keeps saying my name over and over, I don't understand whose voice it is neither. But for same strange reason I feel like I heard it somewhere before..." she told them calmly hoping that they wouldn't think she was completely crazy for hearing this strange mysterious voice. She wasn't suspecting a huge bear hug from the lieutenant.

"I am so glad you trust us enough to to tell us this, Yumemi, it is quite normal actually to hear a voice calling for you, mean it be your soulmate trying to get your attention or a memory of someone calling you during the time when you were once alive," she pulled away out of the hug and petted the top of her head,"let's get going before our captain leaves us behind." She pointed out, Yumemi eyes widened with surprise and looked to where Captain Hitsugaya should have been and noticed he wasn't there any more.

"Let's go after him than, Rangiku-chan," she said cheerfully running to catch up with their captain, with Rangiku right behind her.

 **Edited: 2/14/18**


	3. Chapter 2

Yumemi was looking around the place as they came out the gate way that lead to the Land of the living, and just about everything here was new to her, the scents and the many sounds were making her head spin from all these new things all at once, the lieutenant run off somewhere in her fake body, which they had to use, they needed it to let their spirit energy charge while in these fake bodies, though it was hard to move in.

Her Captain took her to a girl named Orihime place so she could get use to everything in this realm while she was getting use to the fake body, he left shortly after that leaving her with Orihime to go deal with a hollow near by. Orihime made her something for her to eat, it didn't really look that edible at all, but once she bit into the weird looking food she found herself liking it though it was really sweet. This place was very much different from the Soul Society, there were so many bad humans here, they kill each other for the fun of it, she felt sick when she thought about those humans killing each other for the fun of it.

"Miss Hidaka, are you okay?" Orihime asked her in a worried tone, snapping her out of her little daze.

"Yes I am fine, Orihime, and just call me Yumemi, you don't need to speak so formal around me, I'm no one special like the Captain or even the Lieutenant, I'm just a normal soul reaper," she smiled at her, her smile was actually forced but Orihime didn't need to know she was faking happiness.

"Well if you're alright then, do you want to go to this old shrine I had found a few a days ago?" she asked her excitedly. Yumemi thought about it for while, it could be very reckless going to unknown area that could be very well dangerous but she also didn't want to let Orihime go by herself, so she didn't have much of a choice but to go with her.

"Alright, I'll go with you," she smiled at the young teenage human girl while getting up, something inside her told her that something bad was about to happen but she just shrugged it off like it was nothing.

 ** _XxX_**

All he could feel was coldness within his body, everything around him was dark, he felt lost, alone, and the anguish. He could feel his people all around him, though he couldn't see them but it didn't matter to him, all he ever had and loved was gone. But something inside him called out for her, his lover, his queen, his everything, he needed her so badly and yet he let her slip through his slim fingers to easily. He promised her that he would always protect her, but he had failed her and she was dead because of his failure to protect her with all his life.

"Yumemi," he softly whispered out into the darkness as he spoke his dead lovers name he had felt something deep inside him burning with need and want. Than he suddenly felt it, her spirit, it was faint at first but now it was getting stronger and closer like she was still alive, but that was impossible, he saw her die that day in his arms. Rage began to run through his body again for the millionth time as the memory of that day run though his mind yet again. He opened his eyes for first time in a long time, his eyes were filled with so much pain and anger, he felt like her spirit was still alive but was yet still far away from him at the same time. His heart was telling him she was indeed still alive but no longer human, he didn't care all he just wanted was her.

"YUMEMI!"

 ** _XxX_**

"YUMEMI!"

That same voice shouted her name again but it wasn't just her that heard this time, Orihime heard it as well. They were so close to the shrine now, that she could see how old it really was and it looked very familiar to her, and they only stopped walking once they had heard that voice shouting out her name.

"That voice again?" she asked aloud without noticing she even spoke it out loud in the first place.

"Again? Yumemi, have you heard this strange voice before?" Orihime asked her after she spoke it aloud. That was when she realized she actually said it out loud and not in her head.

"Yes," she answered her honestly not wanting to lie to her since she had heard the voice as well,"I have been hearing this voice we just heard for the past few days in my head, but now it seems to be calling out to me, you heard it call my name with me this time. At least now I know I'm not going crazy." She sighed in relief grateful that she wasn't going crazy like she had thought she was.

"Well, let's go find out what this voice thing is than!" Orihime said all to cheerfully as she run up the shrines steps.

"Orihime! You shouldn't run up stairs! You could fall!" Yumemi yelled after the other girl so she wouldn't get hurt, they hadn't noticed that they were being watched by something hidden in deep within the shadows that wanted devour both of their souls.

 **Edited: 4/8/18**


	4. Chapter 3

Yumemi was on her knees as she panted after she finally got Orihime to stop running up the stairs, they were now in the dead middle of the shrine. It looked like it really was old and run down by how the buildings were falling apart and was really dusty. She guessed that it would have been very beautiful back in it's glory days, after she finally got her breath back she stood up straight and looked around for a little bit, this place looked like dangerous as she feared it was. This place was built on a cliff's edge, it was no wonder why it had been closed down because being close to a cliff's edge could send someone straight to their own death.

"Orihime, this place looks very dangerous," she told the other girl, but when Orihime didn't respond to her she turned to see that she was no longer beside her,"That girl, where did she go to now?" She powdered as she started to search for the said girl.

She then heard a scream from the cliff's edge, she turned and started running in that general direction, at the same time getting out of her gigai, though it was a struggle. She immediately grabbed a hold of the handle of her Zanpakuto as she neared the cliff's edge where the scream had come from, she saw a huge snake like hollow towering over Orihime who was using her shield to protect herself from the hollow that was lunging at her. Before Yumemi could pull out her Zanpakuto, the hollow had sensed that she was behind it and used it's snake tail to throw her off the edge of the cliff, pain shot through her body from the blow as she headed straight down to the shallow waters below.

"No! Yumemi!" Come a loud scream from where Orihime stood on the cliff, was staring terrified at her as she fall to the shallow water below. Yumemi, closed her eyes tightly and waited for her body to impact the hard wet ground waiting for the pain to come.

"No! Yumemi!" Came a scream from beyond the darkness, to where he was, he was suddenly filled with pure rage as his Yumemi scent came towards him. A deep growl escaped past his lips, he refused to continue to be trapped here when his Yumemi was in danger, he didn't want to lose her ever again.

"YUMEMI!!!" he shouted as he broke free out of the darkness that had trapped him for many centuries and was now entering the light.

"YUMEMI!!!" Come a shout from below her, it sounded like that voice she had kept hearing lately, but this voice couldn't be under her, there shouldn't be no one there it was just ground and water below her. That's when she heard a huge explosion behind her, she didn't have much to react to what was happening behind him, she felt two arms catch her in bridal style way which made her slowly open up her eyes to see a strange man's face looking down at her with love and fury. He had red spiky hair and his eyebrows were very bushy and looked very soft, his eyes were cat like and they were golden yellow color, his ears were longer than a human's normal ear size. As she stared up at him, she began to blush a bright red color, her heart was racing inside her chest, who was this man? And why did he seem so familiar to her? And why did he make her heart race?

"Who are you?" she asked him slowly wanting to know who he was, this caused the strange man to frown, which she didn't like to see on his face, it made her heart twist in pain.

"You don't remember who I am, Yumemi?" he looked at her sadly and she shook her head no, he sighed. "You have memory loss it seems, but that doesn't right now. What matters is that your okay, my little dreamer. I will tell you who I am but not right now, your new friend looks like she needs our help with whatever that beast is." With that statement she remembered about the Hollow attacking Orihime.

"That's right! I forgot totally forgotten about Orihime!" she tired to get out of his arms to save her friend, but he just wouldn't let her go.

"I am not letting you fight that beast alone, I refuse to lose you for a second time," he held her very close to his chest as he began to fly upwards, she let out a squeak when he did this, as she wondered how he was actually flying. As soon as he was high enough to where he was on the same level as the Hollow, he removed his left hand from her lower back and lifted it up towards the snake like Hollow, what surprised her from this action was that he was gathering energy that was the same energy as her Zanpakuto had into his opened hand, she instinctively buried her head into his chest as her hands warped around his neck, as the power shot out of his hand towards the Hollow causing it to to scream in anguish from the sudden blast, she looked back towards the Hollow and saw that same of its flesh was gone as well as bits of mask had been shattered from the the man's attack.

"How dare you interfere with my lunch!" It hissed out before lunging at him, before it could even reach its target it was frozen in pure ice. It shattered in many pieces a short time later, her captain landed on the ground with his Zanpakuto out, he looked ready to attack the red headed male but didn't even get the chance to when Orihime stopped him from doing so by putting herself in between them the two males.

"Hitsugaya-kun, I won't allow you to hurt this stranger!" she yells at him and closes her eyes tightly, this seemed to make the red head male angry as he was called a stranger.

"It's Lord Munto to you, human girl!" he snapped as he landed on the ground gently with Yumemi still in his arms.

"You can put me down now," She was starting feel very nervously in his arms.

"No, you are hurt and I rather hold you than let you walk by yourself. I promised to you a long time ago, I would always protect you and plan to keep it no matter what," he out right refused to let her go and just held her closer to his body,"Also since I'm free from the seal the others from our kingdom will shortly awaken since I am their king is now free as well." As he said this many people started to appear out of ground below the cliff's edge with the same ears as Munto and had many different hair colors. Yumemi was suddenly getting really tired and didn't object again as she slowly fall into a deep sleep in his strong arms, the last thing she heard was,"Rest well, my little dreamer." She then felt a pair if lips kiss her forehead gently as she slipped into the darkness of sleep.

 **Edited: 4-16-18**


	5. Chapter 4

He stared at the white haired male who was now glaring at him with an annoyed look. Honestly it just made him look younger and more childish than he already was, they were just arguing over their titles in a room filled with the other 13th guard squad Captains in the room. They had been in a meeting that also included him to discuss where he and his people will be living in the Soul Society, because they couldn't live in the land of the living because the living shouldn't know of their existence and that had turned into an all out argument over titles along the way between the two of them. No one had dared interfere because they didn't know how powerful Munto actually was and the fact he was very overprotective of the tenth squads 3rd seat, it hadn't taken any longer for the head captain to get annoyed at their continuous bickering. He slammed his staff down to the ground to gain their attention on him.

"That's enough King Munto and Captain Hitsugaya, we will search for an area for a place for the Heavenly Beings to live but this meeting is over! Now dismiss!" He ordered everyone in the room and with that everyone had left the meeting room to get back to work, Munto didn't hesitate to leave the room, he had run out to get back to his Yumemi's side. The other captains who wasn't there didn't get to see how fast he actually was and head captain was amazed at his skill that had even surpassed even Yachiru's high speed.

"So Captain Hitsugaya, can you tell us how exactly you came across this Munto character?" Captain of 12 squad asked suddenly and this question made the other Captains stop in their place, for they also wanted to know the answer as well.

"Like I said before, he saved my third seat from falling to her death and her gigai, I don't know much more than that," Captain Hitsugaya said in a monotone voice before he left to only head straight for his office to get back to his work. He actually really wanted to see how his third seat was doing after what had happened, but he wasn't able to even get close to her because Munto wouldn't even allow him anywhere near her, the only few people were Orihime and Momo at the moment, he hadn't been to fond of Captain Kurotsuchi getting near his people or Yumemi for same strange reason. He let his mind go back to that moment when he first meet Munto...

 **XxX**

 _A guy with bushy red hair and golden eyes that had just attacked the Hollow who was after Orihime's and Yumemi's souls and it want after him with Yumemi in his arms as well, but Toshiro wouldn't let the Hollow go anywhere near his third seat as he swings Hyōrinmaru in its diction._

 _"Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens! Hyōrinmaru!" No one heard him say this because the Hollows screams over took his own voice. The ice dragon swing towards the Hollow freezing it instantly in place and he let it shatter at that moment. He was going to attack the red head to get his thrid seat out of his arms, but was stopped by Orihime who used her barrier to stop him from attacking the other male, all he could really do was glare at the red head as he kissed Yumemei's forehead lovingly as she slowly fall into a very deep sleep. Than others which had the same pointed ears like the red head started to come out of the ground suddenly only a few minutes ago before his thrid seat fall asleep. He wanted answers now and wanted to know why this guy had such a close attachment to his third seat who was like an older sister to him, though he'd never admit it._

 _"Put her down now," He ordered the red headed male. But the red head refused to do such a thing and glared at him in return._

 _"I don't obey anyone, especially a kid like you," he announced towards him, this annoyed the young captain to be called a kid by someone who didn't even know him. The air around them begin to get colder and colder after the male called him a kid, the red head man didn't get fazed by this but he did remove his cape he was wearing and wrapped it around Yumemi so she wouldn't freeze._

 _"Lord Munto!" called a male with bright blue hair who appeared suddenly in front of the red head male, the blue headed was surprised to see that Yumemi in his arms._

 _"Rui, get everyone together and wait for me to give further commands," the man now known as Munto order the blue haired male now known as Rui._

 _"Yes, Lord Munto," the man bowed towards him and left to gather everyone up._

 _This was going to be hard to explain to the head captain..._

 **XxX**

Of course it was actually hard explaining all this to the head captain of course, but he was a little grateful that Munto had decided to come along with him to explain things to the head captain as well, even if he didn't like the guy. **_I wonder what time has in-store for us all._** He wondered as he made it back to his office.

 ** _Edited: 5/31/18_**


	6. Chapter 5

He was nervously waiting for her to awaken from her deep slumber, she had been asleep for the past two weeks and he hadn't left her side since, but the only time when he needed to leave her side was only when he had to talk to the Soul Reapers that call themselves 'Captains'. The shortest Captain was still a kid compared to the other Captains and he was his beloveds Captain, but he had to admit that the kid was very smart for his young age, he had impressed to find out that he was the youngest Soul Reaper Captain ever. A girl he had noticed coming by to check up on Yumemi every single day, the girl was still very young and he had heard that this girl foolishly tried to protect an enemy even when that said enemy even hurt her. Which he thinks was the most stupidest thing to do so but the enemy had fooled everyone in the Soul Society, but it really wouldn't have worked on him or his people since they knew better then those Soul Reapers do. He had let only few Soul Reapers and that Orihime girl to see his sweet Yumemi, he didn't really care about learning the names of each Soul Reaper right now, all he cared about right now was his lovely Yumemi. He was very happy she was still around even though she was a Soul Reaper now it didn't matter to him, they still had their connection even though he couldn't see her memories yet because of her memory loss of him and that include his people as well.

It didn't matter to him though that she was no longer human, she was still his little dreamer and she was the love of his life no one could ever compare to his love for her. His seconded in commanded walked in just then with a stack of papers, he inwardly groaned at the thought of doing all of that work. Ever since he had agreed to stay here, these Soul Reapers have been sending him papers to sign and read for Yumemi while she was still unconscious. Even if she wasn't unconscious he would still do it for her because he wouldn't let her do any work because she was his Queen.

"More paperwork for you, Lord Munto," the male stated as he put the papers on the small table right beside him.

"Thanks Rui, you may leave to check on everyone and make sure those Soul Reapers aren't getting to close to this area. I still don't trust those Captains they may just be trying to use us for their own selfish gains," he commanded the blue eyed male, he nodded and left the room.

It didn't take him long to finish the stack of papers, it was just a matter of time and hard work and effort to finish it. A small hell butterfly flew into the room telling him he is needed for another meeting with those Captains again. He growled as he didn't really care about these stupid meetings at all, but he had to do this for his peoples sake, he just didn't want to go just in case his beloved final woken up from her deep sleep, he wanted to be here when she woke up. He would send Ryuely to stay in here with Yumemi just in case she had woke up when he wasn't there, he didn't want her to wake up all alone and confused. He softly kissed her forehead gently as he stood up from his seat next to her bed side and grabbed the papers to hand in to Yumemi's short Captain. As he left the room he turned back to look at his beloved Queen and let a small smile graced his lips as he left the room to get Ryuely to watch her while he was away...

 ** _Edited: 7/19/18_**


	7. Chapter 6

_She didn't understand it. All of these memories flowing through her mind which she didn't know how she was seeing them now. Why couldn't remember them right away after he had caught her or even when she first came to the Soul Society. It didn't make any sense and he had to suffer so much after she had 'dead' in his arms. It was all her fault that he had been suffering and it had been her fault that she was killed, she was a mortal back then and had taken on a hit to protect Ryuely and her little sweet apprentice even though she hadn't needed to do that but she did anyway. And it was because of her mistake which made him suffer even though it was her mistake..._

 _The darkness around her body became even darker and colder, she crawled up into a little ball and put her hands against her head as she begin to cry._

 _"It's all my fault..."_

The sudden change in the air made all the captains stop aguring amongst themselves for once, along with the Magical King. He immediately understood what was going on because of that time when Yumemi let her heart fall into darkness over her two friends who were falling to their room, which she in the end saved them.

"Yumemi," he whispered but it wasn't low enough for all the captains to hear, but no one could ask him why he called out Yumemei's name because he run out of there quickly to go to her.

Toshiro wanted to go after him as well to make sure his third seat was okay, but couldn't leave without the head captains permission, unlike the Magical King who didn't need permission to leave at all.

Munto had reachd Yumemi's side and he dismissed Ryuely from her watch over Yumemei, before he laid down next to her on the bed and then placed his forehead softly against hers and closed his eyes as he let himself enter her her mind.

" _Yumemi."_

 _"Yumemi."_

 _"Yumemi," he called out softly as a small golden orb, he floated around to finally find her blue spirit form crawled up into a small ball,"Yumemi, you did nothing wrong," he told her smoothingly as he floated besides her._

 _"B-But you've suffered f-for what did... It's all my fault y-you had suffered," she whimpered as his memories after her death flooded back into her mind._

 _"It wasn't your fault, Yumemi, those who are at fault no longer live among us. Yumemi, I love you too much to let your soul be taken by the darkness, please don't leave me again," he whispered to her sweetly, which was totally out of character for him but it smoothed her hurting heart._

 _"Munto," she whimpered before letting herself give into his warm light as she slowly begin to awaken from her slumber._

She slowly blinked her eyes as she started to awaken, the first thing she saw was Munto's golden eyes and blushed at how close he was to her. She felt safe and at home as she stared into his beautiful eyes, oh how she loved those eyes of his. He gently put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his chest in a tight loving hug.

"I'm glad your safe my lovely Queen," he told her smoothingly as he held her to him.

"Munto... I-" he cut her off by placing a single finger over her lips.

"Shh, love, we have forever to reconnect again and became one once again like before, but right now let's just enjoy ourselves in each others arms for right now," he told her softly, she smiled softly as she snuggled into his chest.

 ** _Edited: 7/20/18_**


	8. AN

**_Hey guys! I just finished fixing up the story, so to old readers you may want to reread this story again because I changed same things here and there, to new readers don't worry about. Anyway, I will be working on the squeal to this story just not right away, I have other stories I have to finish first before I do that. Thank you for reading and have a good day!_**


End file.
